Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure
by Evil Dr. Reef
Summary: *COMPLETED* The Last Battle! Please review, ok? This is a Hamtaro+Bijou fanfic, so if you are a Boss+Bijou person, don't read it, or at least don't flame me.
1. Ham-y Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the characters in the Anime. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing a fanfic? I'd be making episodes about this stuff! I do own Jim and David though, since I made them up and stuff, but that doesn't matter since they aren't in the story yet. 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 1: Ham-y Birthday!

Hamtaro is walking down the path to the clubhouse. He is especially excited today because the hamsters are planning on going on a late fall hike to the park. The ham-hams have planned a scavenger hunt, and then a picnic lunch. They were all supposed to dress warmly, whatever that meant. 

Hamtaro reaches the hidden door near the base of the old tree. Bijou is waiting for him. She stops him near the door and grabs his arm. "Do not go in there yet," she whispers. "Why not?" asks Hamtaro. Bijou lets go of Hamtaro's arm and motions for him to follow her. 

She leads him to a pile of rocks. Inside the pile of rocks is a secret entrance to the club. Hamtaro knew that it was there, because Panda had built it to be a fire escape. Bijou and Hamtaro climbed down the ladder and entered the trap door. They walked together down the tunnel back towards the clubhouse. This tunnel was much longer than the main entrance, but he didn't mind. Hamtaro was still just as confused as he was since he arrived. Bijou and Hamtaro reached for the door to the clubhouse and enter. 

"SURPRISE!" shouted all of the hamsters. On the table was a cake. The cake read 'Happy Birthday Hamtaro!' Hamtaro looked at them, still confused. "You guys, it's not my birthday. It was three months ago!" Boss stepped forward. "But if we had the party on your birthday, you wouldn't have been as surprised. It's a good thing Bijou held you back. When we heard you coming, we were almost ready, but not quite. That long walk you took down the emergency tunnel was all the time we needed. Now let's all chow down!" 

Oxnard was the first one in the buffet line. He took quite a few seeds before moving on. Pashmina was constantly shadowed by Howdy and Dexter, but managed to shake them by slipping into line behind Panda. Maxwell and Sandy were splitting seeds together. Penelope was using Snoozer as a bench while chewing on an acorn. Cappy was sitting on his saucepan hat and nibbling on a pumpkin seed. Stan was providing the music by singing Happy Birthday while playing the maracas. Hamtaro was just getting out of the line when Bijou walked up to him. 

"You are happy, no?" asked Bijou in her French accent. "I'm very happy Bijou. But the ham-hams didn't have to do this. I would have been just as happy without the party as long as I could spend time with you." Hamtaro suddenly realized that what he said came out wrong and covered his mouth. Bijou giggled and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I know what you mean," Bijou assured him. "Of course, that little slip up will cost you," she teased. "Heke?" "I'm only fooling you, Hamtaro!" Bijou laughed. Hamtaro blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. 

Boss was gnawing on a seed in the corner watching over the party. He noticed Bijou and Hamtaro together, but figured that Hamtaro deserved some "feminine attention" since it was _his _party. He took off his hat and scratched his head. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't tell Bijou how he felt. It troubled him that he could be so defenseless around another ham. Boss had always considered himself too macho to be weakened by a girl hamster, but then he met Bijou. Boss shook his head. What was he going to do about Bijou? 

Bijou and Hamtaro were the first ones to get a slice of cake. Maxwell made it and it was pretty good. "This cake is magnifique, is it not Hamtaro?" said Bijou. Hamtaro turned and looked into Bijou's eyes. He blushed again, and he noticed that Bijou was too. Hamtaro suddenly regained his train of thought and answered Bijou's question. "Yes, you're very good...oh, I mean it's very good. Bijou laughed and Hamtaro blushed furiously. Hamtaro looked around the room nervously. "Bijou, would you like the icing flower on my piece of cake?" Hamtaro asked nervously while staring at the ceiling. Bijou giggled and reached over with her fork, but Hamtaro grabs the fork out of her hand. Hamtaro takes the fork and uses it to scoop up the icing flower. He slowly puts the fork with the flower into her mouth. Bijou is blushing, but then she begins to giggle. 

Boss's jaw dropped to the floor. Oxnard, who had been watching the whole thing, ran over to Boss to try to calm him down. Boss was struggling with Oxnard, who had grabbed Boss's arms to keep him from going over and killing Hamtaro. Boss stomped on Oxnard's paws, and Oxnard yelped and fell over. "Ouchichi! Boss, why'd ya have to go and do that?" Oxnard said from the floor. Boss turned around and said, "Because you're trying to stop me form going over and getting my girl back." "As I recall," Panda said as he walked up to Boss, "Bijou has never made any long term commitments to anyone. She's just as much yours at the moment as she is Hamtaro's, or mine for that matter." 

Hamtaro and Bijou were laughing and talking about all kinds of things. Hamtaro was so happy that he didn't notice out of the corner of his eye that Boss was coming. And behind him, Boss was dragging Oxnard, Cappy, Panda, and Stan. Boss had a vein bulging on his forehead and an angry twinkle in his eyes. Hamtaro turned around to grab another seed for him and Bijou when he noticed Boss walking across the room dragging four others. "Boss? What're you doing?" asked Hamtaro. Boss grabbed Hamtaro by the arm and dragged him into the study. Bijou looked confused. "What was all that about?" "Umm, nothing.... nothing at all...." The four ham-hams that Boss dragged said in unison. 

Boss and Hamtaro were alone in the study and Boss sat behind the desk. He looked at Hamtaro seriously and said, "Hamtaro, I demand to know what you think you were doing with Bijou out there." "Well Boss," Hamtaro began, "we were talking about the day we met and how she liked that song we sang. Then we talked about..." Boss interrupted, "I don't care what you talked about! I wanna know why you were feeding her cake like you two were another Maxwell and Sandy!" "Well, I thought that maybe she wanted my flower. The icing flowers are always too sweet for me." "Yea, right," Boss said as he rolled his eyes. "If that's true, I'm the king of Ham-sterdam." 

Bijou was waiting for Hamtaro to return. She was concerned with the way Boss had taken him, but decided that maybe he was just being playful. Still, she decided she had better go and check. She got up and walked across the room to the door and listened through the keyhole. She could hear Boss shouting and Hamtaro trying to calm him down. She grabbed a cup from the table and put it up to her ear and stood near the door. 

"Hamtaro, I'm beginning to wonder whether your ignorance in matters romantic isn't just acting," Boss said as he walked back and forth behind the desk. Hamtaro sighed and began his defense again. "Boss, you know I'd never try to steal Bijou from you. We were just having an innocent conversation." "Still," Boss sighed, "it might be a good idea if you stayed away from the club for a few weeks." Suddenly, the door opened. 

"Shame on you, Boss! I can't believe you are badgering poor Hamtaro about this!" Bijou scolded as she walked into the room. "I have not made the commitment to you or to any other ham. I am a free girl, and you can't stop me from seeing who I want when I want!" "Bijou?! But... but... I...was just telling him...." Boss tried to explain. "Boss, I am not your ham-girl, and if you don't like it, too bad! See what you do about this!" Bijou said as she stomped over to Hamtaro. She grabbed Hamtaro's head and schmubby-wubbied him. Hamtaro slid off of his chair. Boss's jaw dropped again. "And if Hamtaro isn't allowed to come visit us at the clubhouse, maybe I will stay away as well," Bijou said as she grabbed Hamtaro's hand and pulled him out of the study. 

When the door opened, every hamster was clustered around it trying to hear. When Bijou opened the door, all of the hamsters tried to run away, but they tripped over each other. "Sorry Bijou," Dexter said. "We were kinda eavesdropping on you." "I am not mad at you guys. I'm only mad at that Boss for acting like he owns me," Bijou said as she began to weep. 

Boss sat alone in the study. His head dropped onto the desk and he began to cry. "Oh Bijou," he sobbed, "what have I done? I tried to impress you, but then I go and screw up royally like this. What am I going to do?" Boss suddenly heard something. Something like.... snoring! He turned his head to see Snoozer sleeping on the bookshelf. "Zuzuzu.....Just because you've had a fight with someone you care about doesn't mean you can't forgive and forget.....zuzuzu" "He's right. I've got to make it up to Bijou and Hamtaro" 

TO BE CONTINUED........


	2. Winter Nights and Rushed Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. You should know that. I'd be making episodes rather than fanfics. Blah, Blah Blah. I do own Jim and David, but they're not in the story yet, so who cares about that right now. 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter Two: Winter Nights and Rushed Mornings

Boss ran out of the study, ready to apologize for his actions. He looked around, but he didn't see Hamtaro or Bijou anywhere. "Where'd they go?" he asked. Everyone glared at him angrily. "Well, Mr. Possessive, they went home just now. You sure know how to make people feel unwanted," said Pashmina angrily. Boss frowned. "I didn't mean it like I said it. I overreacted, that's all" Boss tried to explain. Everyone ignored him and went back to what they were doing. Boss ran out the door after Hamtaro and Bijou

"I'm sorry about this, Hamtaro," Bijou said. She was nearly in tears. Hamtaro took her hand and held her closer. "Don't worry about it Bijou. I shouldn't have let Boss push me around. Now come over here next to me so I can keep you warm. These November nights can get chilly." Bijou snuggled next to Hamtaro. She felt him shivering, so she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you go thinking of me without thinking about your own warmth," Bijou said. Hamtaro smiled. The two of them walked down the path together, arms wrapped around each other, both of them blushing. When they were halfway home, it began snowing. The two of them sat down on a large rock and just held each other. 

"The snow, it is so romantic, is it not Hamtaro?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro was too shy to answer. He was beginning to feel emotions he had never experienced before. He now understood why Sandy was too shy to ask Maxwell whether he liked her as much as she liked him. He felt as if he could sit there watching the snow with Bijou in his arms forever. Bijou snuggled closer to him and the both of them fell asleep. 

"......Lover-hams.......time to wake up lover-hams....."

Hamtaro slowly opened his eyes. He was back at the clubhouse. He and Bijou were on the bed in the guestroom. When his eyes readjusted, he noticed Cappy, Sandy, Maxwell, and Panda standing over them. He quickly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "How did we get here?" Hamtaro sputtered. "You both fell asleep outside. It's a good thing Boss went after you two to apologize after you left. He found you two sleeping in the snow and brought you back. If he hadn't, you two would have turned into a pair of frozen ham-cicles," explained Maxwell. 

Bijou rolled over next to Hamtaro. "Mmmmmfh..... Let's walk to the park...." Bijou muttered in her sleep. Hamtaro tapped her on the head and she opened one eye sleepily. "Good morning Hamtaro. What are you doing in my cage?" Bijou asked, still half asleep. "We're not in our cages, Bijou. We're in the guest room at the clubhouse," Hamtaro said while trying to prop her head up. "Well, if we're here, what about our humans?" Bijou asked, still not quite awake. Hamtaro gasped. "What about them!? Maxwell, what time is it?" Hamtaro said excitedly. Maxwell waved his hands. "Calm down Hamtaro. Oxnard said that Laura was going to sleep over Kana's house tonight. Laura apparently went right over there after school, so she'll never miss you," "Oh dear, but what about Maria?" Hamtaro whispered. "Umm, that could be a problem..." muttered Maxwell. 

Bijou turned over and said to Hamtaro, "What time is it? Is it time to go home yet?" "Well, sorta," Hamtaro began. "We kinda spent the night at the clubhouse." Bijou woke up with a start. "What?! Oh no, we have to get home! Our humans will be so worried about us Hamtaro!" "Bijou, don't worry about me. Laura went to a sleepover over Kana's house. We just have to worry about getting you home on the double," said Hamtaro. Hamtaro and Bijou leap to their feet and run out the door. 

They both ran as fast as they could towards Bijou's house. They ran up the tree and onto the limb that led to Maria's room, but the window was shut. "Oh no, what are we going to do now?" said Bijou. "We'll just have to find another way in," Hamtaro said in an assuring voice. They climbed down the tree and ran to the front door. "Here we are, Bijou. Just climb up through the mail slot and you're home free!" 

Bijou started for the door, but then she stopped. She turned around and ran back towards Hamtaro and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hamtaro blushed and slowly moved his hand towards his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Hamtaro. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro, still stunned, nodded his head. This was his first kiss from another hamster, even if it was only on the cheek. Bijou jumped through the mail slot and was gone. Hamtaro snapped out of his trance and ran home. 

When Maria woke up the next morning to find Bijou back in her cage, she was so happy. She had been frantically searching the whole house the night before. 

TO BE CONTINUED......

This chapter was short, I know. It was more of a conclusion of the last chapter. The next chapter will be much better.


	3. Hamsters On Ice

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Hamtaro. I know I don't own Hamtaro. If you are the one who does own Hamtaro, please don't sue me because I know I don't own it. I do own Jim and David though, so don't take them, please.

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 3: Hamsters on Ice

It's December 1st. The pond is finally frozen over, which means the hamsters can go skating! Everyone in the clubhouse is talking about it, but they don't want to leave without Hamtaro and Bijou, who haven't shown up all morning. Everyone is waiting near the entrance, hoping to catch sight of them somewhere out in the field. Unfortunately, they're nowhere to be seen. The other hamsters didn't know it, but Hamtaro and Bijou were up all night. 

FLASHBACK

Bijou was sitting in her cage brushing her hair. Maxwell had slipped a note under the window frame telling Bijou that she and Hamtaro should go ice skating with the rest of them tomorrow. Bijou had nodded her head yes through the window and Maxwell had given the thumbs up before sliding down the tree. This would be the first time since mid-November that she and Hamtaro had returned to the clubhouse. Both of them had visited each other every day, and their friends visited them often, but they hadn't gone to the clubhouse since Hamtaro's birthday party. 

She had just finished with her hair when she heard a knock on the window. She looked over and saw Boss trying to lift the window up. He managed to force it up high enough for him to dive through before it slammed shut again. Bijou watched him, but then turned around and pretended to ignore him. 

"Bijou, please listen to what I have to say. I know you and Hamtaro are angry with me, but I want to apologize," Boss said from on his knees. Bijou's ears perked up when he said 'apologize' but she remained with her back to him. "Bijou, I know I acted rudely, but, well, you see, I've always had a crush on you. Plus, I've never been very good at conveying my emotions in a levelheaded manner. I can't tell you I've got a crush on you, but I can't contain my anger, understand?" Boss pleaded. 

Bijou turned around. Her face showed no emotion, but she did seem to be thinking about what to do with him. Bijou looked at him and said, "Boss, I have every reason to stay mad at you, but I will forgive you. I respect the fact that you have a crush on me, but try to contain your emotions. Me and Hamtaro are together now, but me and you can still be friends."

Boss let out a sigh of relief and walked to her cage. He handed her a present. "This is for you, Bijou. It's so that you'll forgive me fully. I'm going to go to Hamtaro's house now and apologize to him now. Have a good night's rest, Bijou. Maxwell already told you that we're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Boss finished and slid the window open enough to roll out before getting crushed. He leaped onto the tree and ran down. Bijou opened her present. It was a new set of ribbons that were a lighter blue than her usual ones. That night, Bijou could not sleep. 

Boss climbed up the drainpipe of Hamtaro's house as he had done so a couple of times before. When he got to the hole in the wall, he noticed that it was snowed over. After a little digging, he managed to get through and into the house. He peeked out from behind the dresser. He saw Laura sitting at her desk and writing in her journal. Hamtaro was nibbling on some seeds and watching her. 

"PSST! Hamtaro, over here!" Boss hissed loudly. Hamtaro looked in his direction. "Boss, is that you?" "Yes it is! Can I speak to you for a moment?" "I'm kinda busy keeping Laura company. Can it wait until she falls asleep?" "Sure. I've got time." 

Laura pulled the covers up to her neck and turned over. Hamtaro popped the door on his cage and ran over to Boss. "What's up Boss?" Hamtaro asked. "What do you mean "what's up Boss?" Boss asked. Hamtaro looked at him, puzzled. "I mean, what do you want to talk to me about." Boss stared at him. "What, you're not mad at me for the things I said to you?" he asked. "Well, Boss, I know you were just being overprotective of Bijou. I was one of the first ones you told about your feelings for her. Boss, I'm not going to hold it against you. We all get jealous from time to time," Hamtaro assured him. "Hamtaro, I believe that love has unlocked some hidden wisdom that you've never had before," Boss said. "But even though you forgive me, I'm still going to give you this gift as a token of my gratitude." Hamtaro took the gift from Boss's outstretched arms and opened it. "Wow! A whole box of sunflower seeds! Hif-hif, they smell delicious! Boss, you didn't have to do this." "Forget about it. I just hope you come ice skating tomorrow," Boss said on his way out. 

Hamtaro carried the box into his cage and dumped the seeds into his food bin. He went into the little house and lay down on the wood chips. So much was going through his head. He regretted ever getting mad at Boss that day. He could not fall asleep all night. 

NEXT MORNING....

Hamtaro knew that the hams were going to go ice skating on the pond that morning, but he could not drag himself out of bed. He had not been able to sleep at all that night. Feeling as if he had betrayed Boss, Hamtaro stayed up all night tossing and turning. When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was time for Laura to wake up, so her alarm clock woke him up. He decided he would sleep a little longer, and then go and pick up Bijou. 

Meanwhile, Bijou had the same story. She had felt guilty about her anger towards Boss; she hadn't slept much at all. Then Maria's alarm clock woke her up just as she was drifting off to sleep. She finally dragged herself out of bed at about 11 AM. She slowly brushed her hair and tied her ribbons. She was still half-asleep when she opened the door on her cage. She forced herself to concentrate as she made the leap to the tree. When she had safely made it across, she ran as fast as she could to Hamtaro's house. "I hope he's not hurt. He was supposed to come and get me hours ago."

After she climbed up the drainpipe and ran through the hole on the roof, she saw Hamtaro still sleeping in his cage. Bijou was curious. Hamtaro was never the type to sleep this late. She walked over and climbed in the cage. She poked his ear with her paw and he rolled over and yawned. "Wake up, sleepy ham. It's time to rise and shine," Bijou whispered into his ear. Hamtaro rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "Already?" he asked, still half asleep. 

Continuing from where we left off, the ham-hams were waiting for Hamtaro and Bijou near the entrance of the club. 'I give'em five more minutes, then I'm off to the pond," Howdy sighed. "You can't just forget about them. Maybe something's wrong. They both told Maxwell that they'd be here," Pashmina said while pacing. Penelope added an "Ookyoo" as she fell in line behind Pashmina. "Look! There they are!" shouted Dexter as he pointed. 

"Like, where have you two been?" asked Sandy as she ran up to them. Hamtaro laughed. "We kinda slept in." "Oui, we both had late night visitors." "Well, like, come on. Everyone's been waiting for you," Sandy said as she ran back to the others. Bijou and Hamtaro followed. 

The pond wasn't very big by human standards, but for a hamster, it might as well have been Lake Erie. It was in the middle of the park, relatively close to the cherry trees. It freezes fast every year since it's not too deep. Of course, to a hamster, even a few feet is pretty deep, especially if you can't swim. 

Every hamster had on tiny ice skates and was dressed warmly for the cold temperatures. Pashmina had made it a habit that for everyone's birthday she gave a scarf. Everyone had one, and everyone was wearing one. Only Boss, Maxwell, Sandy, Pashmina, Stan, Dexter, and Howdy knew how to skate. Panda, Cappy, and Oxnard took to it pretty quickly. Maxwell had to give Hamtaro some quick lessons. Hamtaro figured it out after about a half an hour. Bijou was apprehensive about going onto the ice, but after Hamtaro had figured out how to keep from falling onto his backside, he went over to where she was sitting and tried to convince her to come out. 

"I'm not going out there. What if I get hurt?" Hamtaro grabbed her hand. "Well," he said, "we'll get hurt together because I'll hold your hand. If you fall, you'll take me with you. Now let's go." Hamtaro managed to pull her out onto the ice, but he almost made them both fall. Bijou was still scared, but she held onto Hamtaro's shoulders with both paws and did pretty well. 

Hamtaro was trying to convince her to let go and try going by herself, but she refused and held on tighter. Hamtaro didn't mind, but would have liked to see her learn how to skate. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on his back and fell over. Bijou had tripped and brought Hamtaro down with her! "Oh dear! I'm so sorry Hamtaro! Are you alright?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro laughed a bit. "Yea, I'm fine. Are you ok Bijou?" "Oui, I am fine." 

Stan skated up. "Hey fallen angel, let me help you back on your feet. Then maybe later I can sweep you off your feet." Sandy skated by and used her ribbon to grab his arms and drag him away. "This is totally awesome!" Stan shouted as Sandy dragged him along with her. "It's like the time I went water skiing in Hawaii!" Just then, Stan tripped over a branch partially frozen in the ice. He fell flat on his face! Sandy skated up to him. "Stan, you never went water skiing. You've never even been to Hawaii." She skated off, kicking ice flakes into his face. 

Hamtaro helped Bijou up. "Merci Hamtaro." "Don't worry about it, Bijou." Hamtaro smiled at her. "Let's go!" "Hamtaro, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure. What is it?" Hamtaro replied. Bijou slowly skated to his side. "I'm just going to hold your hand for now. I think I can skate pretty well without holding onto you," she said while taking Hamtaro's hand. Hamtaro blushed and they started skating again. 

Dexter and Howdy were both skating closely behind Pashmina. Penelope wanted to skate, but Pashmina didn't want her to get hurt. She told her to stay on the bank of the pond where she could keep an eye on her. Penelope didn't mind much, and started building a snowman. Dexter and Howdy were trying to impress Pashmina by skating as fast as they could. "Hey, who's that?" Pashmina said, suddenly stopping to get a better look. Dexter and Howdy were skating so fast that they couldn't stop when Pashmina did and slammed into her. All three fell into a heap. 

"Ow, thanks a lot you guys," Pashmina said as she climbed to her feet. "I'm terribly sorry Pashmina. This is all Howdy's fault. He wouldn't let me turn out of the way," Dexter sputtered. Howdy turned to him. "So now it's my fault? I thought you gentlemen-folk didn't make excuses for their mistakes." "Will you boys stop it? Who's that over there?" Pashmina turned and pointed to a hamster skating on the other side of the pond. "I don't know," the two boys said in unison. 

"How are you doing Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou was still holding onto his hand to steady herself, but she was doing pretty good. "I am fine. This is a lot easier than I thought it wou...." Kersplash! Bijou went through the ice into the cold water. Hamtaro, who was still holding onto her hand, managed to keep her from sinking, but didn't get much balance since he was wearing ice skates. "Help me Hamtaro!" Bijou screamed. "I'm trying! Just hang on as tight as you can!" Hamtaro was trying to dig his skates into the ice, but it wasn't working. He was slowly sliding towards the edge!

"Help!" he heard one of the hamsters on the other side of the pond say. He took off on his skates as fast as he could. His owner had watched speed skating on TV last night, so he tried that. He saw one hamster in the water and one trying to pull her out. On the slippery ice, that wasn't going to happen. He was pretty close now. In a couple of seconds, he would be on top of them. He reached out his arms and swooped past Hamtaro, grabbing him by the waist. Hamtaro was dragged with him, and Bijou was pulled out of the water. 

Bijou and Hamtaro were on shore with their mysterious hero. All of the hamsters surrounded them as the two caught their breath. "Are you two ok?" Boss asked. "Yes, we're fine Boss, right Hamtaro?" "Sure. But who is he?" Hamtaro asked. "My name is David. A boy named Jimmy owns me. He just moved here last week, and this is the first time I've been out. Today was his first day of school here," the hamster said. 

Soon, the ham-hams returned to the clubhouse. They were telling their new friend David all about themselves. "My name is Hamtaro. My human's name is Laura." "My name is Bijou. I'm from France and my human's name is Maria." "My name is Maxwell. I read a lot of books." "I'm Sandy. I practice gymnastics and I'm Maxwell's girlfriend." Maxwell blushed when she said that. "I'm Panda. I sorta fancy myself a carpenter." "I'm Pashmina. My favorite color is pink." "My name's Oxnard. I love my sunflower seed." "Ookyoo!" "She's Penelope. She's only a baby and can't talk yet," Pashmina explained. "I'm Stan and I'm popular with the lady hams." Sandy rolled her eyes. "I'm Dexter. I'm a perfect gentleman." Howdy rolled his eyes. "I'm Howdy and I'm the funniest hamster." 

"Well it's nice to meet you. Wait a second, who's the ham-ham with the shovel?" David asked. "I'm Boss. I'm the boss of this club." Howdy stood up. "Boss, you know ya aren't our boss." Boss grabbed Howdy and covered his mouth. "So you're the boss, huh?" David said thoughtfully. 

Later, Hamtaro was sitting on the desk in Laura's room. "Hamtaro, guess what," Laura said as she wrote in her journal. "There's a new boy in school. His name is Jimmy and I'm sure that Kana has a crush on him. Every time I mentioned his name, she'd blush! Also, he's got a hamster too. Its name is David, and it's so cute! He showed us some photos of it. It's orange and has dark gray spots on it. I wish you could meet it."

"But I did, Laura! He saved Bijou and me from drowning in the pond at the park! He's a good skater, but he probably practices. Bijou and me had fun today, even though we almost fell in the water. She's so cute when she skates. She should go on TV and be one of those figure skaters. Kushi kushi, she's so pretty." 

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	4. Suspicious Activities

Disclaimer: If I owned Hamtaro, I would not be sitting in my bedroom on my computer writing a story about it to put on ff.net. I would be making episodes out the wazoo. Please, if you happen to own Hamtaro, don't sue me since I don't. I do own David and Jimmy, though. 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 4: Suspicious Activities

It's December 21st. It's the last day of school before Christmas break, so the hamsters are exchanging gifts now since some of them may not be around during the holiday vacation. Hamtaro was waiting outside the entrance to the tunnel for Bijou. He had stopped by her house to get her so they could walk together, but Maria was late for school, so she told Hamtaro to go on ahead. 

"Boy, it's cold out here. I wish Bijou would hurry up a little," shivered Hamtaro. He suddenly caught sight of her on the end of the field. "There she is! Kushi Kushi," Hamtaro said as he began fixing his hair. "Hamtaro, here I am!" Bijou said as she ran to him. She hugged him and they walked in together, hand in hand. 

When they entered, they began to exchange gifts. Sandy got Maxwell a book on Einstein's theory of relativity. Maxwell gave Sandy a new pink ribbon, which was twice as long as her old one. Dexter got Pashmina a pair of pink sunglasses. Howdy gave her a gift certificate for his human's store. Boss got Bijou a necklace. Bijou gave Boss a bow tie. Hamtaro gave Bijou new bows for her hair in 3 different colors: deep red, purple, and pink. "Oh Hamtaro! These ribbons are beautiful! I love you, Hamtaro!" Bijou wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, on the lips this time. Hamtaro was so flustered that he couldn't stand up straight. When Bijou let him go, he fell over. He quickly stood up and fixed himself up. "Kushi Kushi. I love you too, Bijou. Your gift was the best one yet!" "But I have not given you my gift yet," Bijou laughed. Bijou's gift to Hamtaro was an entire bag of sunflower seeds. "Bijou, I love your gift, and I love you." Hamtaro then kissed Bijou, and it was Bijou's turn to become flustered. 

Everyone exchanged all of their gifts (I'm not going to tell you anymore, do you know how long that would take? Use your imagination or something). Everyone was quite happy with what they received. Everyone got Oxnard sunflower seeds, of course. Now it was time to have dinner. It was a traditional feast with all varieties of nuts and seeds. There were even some pistachio nuts, which were very rare in the ham-ham world. With their meal, they had some seed-nog. David got up and went into the study. "But you hardly touched your seeds," Howdy said. "I'm not hungry," David sighed as he went through the door to the study. 

"Boss, why don't you go see what's the matter with David," Pashmina suggested. Penelope added an "Ookyoo" of agreement. Boss nodded and got up. He walked towards the door and was just about to open it when the door opened and slammed Boss in the face. He fell over behind the door as David ran out. "All of our gifts are gone!" David shouted. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the study, where they had put their gifts. Sure enough, everything was gone. 

Everyone immediately began searching for the pilfered presents. They searched high and searched low, but they could not find a trace of the gifts. Bijou and Hamtaro searched together. At the end of the day, though, there wasn't any sign of their gifts. 

"It is hopeless!" Bijou sighed as she slid into a chair, exhausted. "The thief is probably long gone by now," sighed Panda. "I hate to admit it, but I'm about ready to give up," Hamtaro said. "I am so sorry Hamtaro. Now I will never be able to wear your beautiful ribbons," Bijou said as Hamtaro sat down next to her. "It's ok Bijou. It's not your fault," Hamtaro assured her. Bijou blushed and snuggled closer to him. "Schmubby-wubby," they both said as they cuddled together. 

Hamtaro stood up. "I'm going outside to look for clues. We can't just give up!" "Are you crazy?" Howdy laughed. "Yer tail will be a block of ice in minutes!" Hamtaro's whiskers drooped. "What if there are footprints in the snow? I can't let my dear Pashmina's gifts be purloined from under her without even trying to help," Dexter said at last. "Great! Let's go looking for those presents!" Hamtaro said as he jumped up and walked to the door. 

After about 10 minutes, it was pretty obvious that the only footprints in the snow were of the ham-hams when they came to the clubhouse that morning. "Maybe he is still hiding in the tunnels?" Bijou suggested. Everyone decided to check the tunnels that led to the clubhouse. 

"Hamtaro, everyone, come here quickly!" Sandy shouted from one of the tunnels. It took about 15 minutes to find the tunnel she was in, but they finally did. In the tunnel behind Sandy were all of the gifts. "I use this tunnel as a storage closet during the summer. I wonder how all of the gifts wound up here..." Boss mused. "I bet Penelope did it," Maxwell put forward. "We all know how she likes to hide things. Penelope shook her head 'no' and jumped up and down. "Penelope didn't do it, Maxwell," Pashmina sighed. "Well that makes this mystery all the more mysterious," Cappy said. 

Everyone was suspicious of everyone else as they returned to the clubhouse. Since the only entrance to the "supply closet" was through the clubhouse, they knew it had to be one of their own who betrayed them. The hamsters who were considered suspects were Dexter, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Penelope, Boss, and David. Each of them denied emphatically that they had anything to do with the situation, but could not come up with a good alibi. According to each of the suspects, at the supposed time of the thieving (which was just before dinner), Dexter was cleaning his glasses, Howdy was washing his apron, Stan was adjusting a loose handle on one of his maracas, Snoozer was "out of sight out of mind" in the corner asleep, Penelope was napping on the sofa, Boss was writing in his journal, and David was *ahem* using the facilities. 

By the end of the day, the list of suspects was narrowed down to 3. Dexter showed the others the cloth he used for his glasses, and since he wasn't out of anyone's sight all day besides for that time, they cleared him. Stan showed the group his maracas, where he had left them when David made the announcement that the gifts were gone. Howdy showed everyone that his apron was still in the washing machine, and Boss yelled at Howdy for using his good detergent. And it was discovered that Snoozer hadn't even shifted position once all day long. In order to steal something, his blanket/sock would have had to move at least a little. 

"I hate to admit it, but we're going to have to postpone this mystery for another day," Hamtaro sighed. "School is about to get out and most of us have to leave." Everyone said their good-byes and gathered their gifts to take home. As David was walking out the door, Boss stopped him. "I know it had to have been you. I know everyone else enough that they would never do anything like this." David looked at him. "All I know is that it wasn't me, so evidently you don't know everyone quite as well as you thought, or else you did it yourself." Boss grimaced. "I'm going to keep my eye on you, David. Don't think you'll be able to slip out of my sight for a second." David walked past him and out the door. 

"That Boss, how dare he accuse me of that fiasco," David thought to himself as he walked home. "Someone should have taught him a lesson long ago. If I were strong enough, I'd fix him good." David crawled through the mail slot on the front door. He ran into Jimmy's room and scampered into the cage just in time to hear the front door open. "Mom, I'm home!" Jimmy yelled through the door. 

"Hamtaro, what are we going to do about the thief?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro was walking Bijou home. Hand in hand, they finally arrived at her house. "I don't know," he answered, "but I do know that it's going to be hard to get out for awhile now that school is out for vacation." "I'll try and come and visit you every chance I can," Bijou said. "I'll try to come and visit you, too," Hamtaro replied. They rubbed noses and then kissed lightly on the lips. Bijou winked at him and ran into her house. Hamtaro waited for a few seconds and then walked home. 

"Guess what Hamtaro! Today is the last day of school until after the New Year's holiday! I'm so glad I can finally sleep in for a change!" Laura said in one breath. Laura pulled her journal out of her desk drawer and started writing. She let Hamtaro run up the side of her desk and sit with her as she wrote the day's happenings down in her private notebook. "Hamtaro, today was pretty good, but I bet tomorrow will be way better!" 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. A Midnight Stroll Through the Ham-Ham Am...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the characters within it, except for David and Jimmy. If YOU own it and have copyrights and all that stuff, don't sue me because I don't own it. Of course, if you own it, it's pretty obvious that I don't, right? 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 5: A Midnight Stroll Through the Ham-Ham Amusement Park

How many days had it been since he'd seen Bijou and the other hams? Only three? It seemed like at least a week. Laura had been decorating her room for Christmas, not to mention the letters to her friends and the big man, Santa himself. With Laura constantly around, there was no way for him to get out and see the others. 

"Hamtaro, it's Christmas Eve! Tonight, Santa Claus is going to ride down on his sleigh and deliver toys to all of the good little boys, girls, and hamsters!" Laura said as she danced around her room. "I hope you've been good, Hamtaro, because if you were bad, you won't get anything," Laura warned. Hamtaro thought back throughout the year. He had been pretty good, except for that incident with the tablecloth and the salsa...

"I know that going to bed at 9:30 is uncharacteristically early for me, but I'm going to bed so that I can wake up and see my new gifts tomorrow!" Laura said as she slipped into her covers. Hamtaro got an idea. "Maybe I can slip out and visit Bijou tonight." Hamtaro waited for about a half an hour until he quietly slid the cage door open. He closed it just as quietly and tiptoed to the escape route. Down the rainspout and onto Brandy's head he went. 

Using some of the more recently constructed tunnels, Hamtaro was able to get to Bijou's house in half the time that he once could. He climbed up the tree and looked into Bijou's window. "Kushi kushi, how's my hair?" Hamtaro said to himself. He looked through the window, and nearly fell off of the tree branch in surprise! Bijou was staring right at him! She was out of her cage, and had her ribbons in her hair. 

Hamtaro leaped onto the windowsill and pushed the window as wide open as he could. Bijou slid under and they both leaped back to the tree branch. "Bijou, why weren't you asleep?" Hamtaro asked. "I was just about to go and visit you," she confessed. "Well, let's go somewhere quiet and spend some time with each other," Hamtaro suggested. "I know just the place! Let's go and sit in the ham-ham amusement park!" Bijou said. 

The ham-ham amusement park was "closed" for the winter, but it was still a nice place to walk around in. The rides didn't work of course, but they didn't mind that. Hamtaro and Bijou sat on a bench and cuddled making the shmubby-wubby sound. It was snowing lightly and the moon peeked through the snow-laden clouds. 

"Hamtaro, I have dreamed of this night forever," Bijou sighed as she slid into Hamtaro's arms. Hamtaro didn't know what he should do next. He wasn't exactly the most romantic hamster in town. He just held her close and kept her warm. "Bijou, I missed you these past few days. It seemed like weeks since I had seen you last." "I felt the same way," Bijou said

"...thought I heard something..." "What was that?" Bijou asked, sitting up. Hamtaro had heard it too. It was someone talking, but he couldn't figure out who. "It sounded like it came from over there," Hamtaro whispered. They got up and walked over to a row of bushes hand in hand. "I know I heard something," one of the voices said. Hamtaro got up enough courage to peek over the top of the bushes

"There!" one of the figures shouted. Hamtaro hadn't seen anything, but the other hamsters had seen his ears pop up. He grabbed Bijou's hand just as he heard running footsteps. "Who is it?" Bijou asked. "I don't know, but I'm thinking we should run for it," he suggested. The figures leaped over the bushes and landed in front of them, blocking their only escape route, and filling them with relief. 

"Sandy, Maxwell, what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked. "I suspect the same thing you two are doing here," Sandy said with a wink. Maxwell blushed and looked the other way. "We just came out here for a walk together," Hamtaro said. "So did we, right Maxwell?" Sandy looked at him. "Yea, that's right." "He's too shy to admit anything. That's why he's so cute!" Sandy giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Well, as long as we're all here, why don't we turn this into a double date?" Maxwell asked. "Well, I don't know. What do you think about this, Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, trying to get him to say yes. Hamtaro had never heard of a double date before, but he was sure that it must be something worth trying if the rest of them wanted to. "Sure," he agreed. "This is going to be, like, so much fun!" Sandy giggled. 

The first thing they did was to sweep the snow off of the merry-go-round. It took them well near a half-hour to do this, but finally they cleaned it off. They activated the spring mechanism that lets it turn freely on its axis and moves the horses up and down. The couples sat together, each couple took the two horses next to each other. When they finished with the merry-go-round, they went to the fountain in the middle of the park. Of course the water had all frozen up, but it was romantic nevertheless. The snow had stopped and the clouds were gone. The moon was full and every star was out in the sky. 

"I want this night to last forever," Bijou sighed from beside Hamtaro. Hamtaro was very cold, but he held Bijou close enough to keep her warm. "Oh, Hamtaro, you're freezing cold," she said. She wrapped her paws around him and they kept each other warm. Maxwell and Sandy had gone to the frozen pond for a late night skate. Bijou and Hamtaro opted to stay off the lake for tonight, for obvious reasons. The ice was thick enough that the danger of falling through was non-existent, but why take chances?

"Hey you two, I think it may be time to head back to our homes," Sandy said as she and Maxwell walked up. "It's almost tomorrow," Maxwell explained. "Come on, Bijou, I'll walk you home," Hamtaro said. 

On the way home, they kept each other warm from the low temperatures. The snow began falling again and quickly filled up their tracks behind them. When Bijou was safely inside her cage and Hamtaro began walking home, he was cold and wished she were around to keep him warm again. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Give me a review, ok? It's fun to see what people think of my story.


	6. Treachery at the Clubhouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, nor do I own the other hamsters. You know this just as well as I do, so why don't you stop trying to turn me in to the authorities? It's not like I'm making money here or anything. I do own David and Jimmy though, so don't steal them without asking me first, k?

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 6: Treachery at the Clubhouse

It was the day before New Years Eve! Boss was mopping up the clubhouse. The ham-hams were planning on having a New Year's party there tomorrow night, but some of the hamsters weren't sure if they could come. Most of the humans like to stay up and watch the parties on TV, so sneaking out might be a problem. 

Boss was feeling kind of lonely. There hadn't been any hamsters around since before Christmas, with the exception of Snoozer, but we all know what kind of conversationalist he is. Boss had just finished dusting off the bookshelf and was about to change the sheets on the beds when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in, the door's open," Boss called out as he lugged the sheets to the washer. The door opened and David peeked his head in. "Oh, it's you," Boss sighed. "What do you want?" "Well, Boss, I just wanted you to know that the way you treated me at the party was pretty unfair. Do you really think that if I had gone around stealing everyone's stuff that I would publicly announce it?" David said. 

Boss turned around and laughed. "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." "What in blazes does that have to do with anything?" David shouted. "That's an old wife's tale. No criminal is that stupid for one thing. And another thing, even if _they _are, I wouldn't be!" "Hmm, you've got some pretty strong arguments there, kid. Come back tomorrow for the party. I'll have thought about it enough by then to decide whether to trust you or not," Boss said. 

David sighed and turned towards the door. He reached for the handle and screamed in pain. Boss turned around to see what was the matter. "What was all that about?" he asked. David cradled his paw in his hand and turned to Boss. "This doorknob is hot. That may mean that there's a fire on the other side of this door," David said. It seemed that David was beginning to panic. "I was in a fire once. The pet shop caught on fire before I was bought. I was very young at the time, but I remember it just as clearly as the day it happened." 

Boss calmly walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Smoke poured out from behind the door and David leaped back. "David, I understand what it's like to be as scared as you are now. Leave this to me," Boss said as he ran out of the room. He returned with a bucket of water. He opened the door and threw the bucket-load of water inside. "You'll never do any good at that rate," David said, breathing hard. He got up and grabbed a bucket to help. 

After about 20 minutes of running back and forth with buckets of water, the fire was finally out. David was breathing a lot harder than Boss, partly from exhaustion, partly from fear. Boss slumped into his chair and sighed. "What do you suppose caused that fire?" he asked. David could hardly talk, but managed. "I bet it was whoever tried to steal our gifts," he said. Boss rubbed his eyes and got up. David followed him, curious. 

"I'm going to show you something interesting. I'm going to ask for your opinion of the situation," Boss said as he stood in front of a safe. Boss turned the knob on the safe until he got the combination set and then opened it. The safe was empty except for a few crumbs from a sunflower seed. "David, how do you suppose someone cleaned out my sunflower seed safe without breaking into it?" "Someone knew the combination, maybe?" he suggested. Boss looked at him and turned around. "I'm the only one who knows the combination," he said quickly. 

After a moment of pondering, David turned to Boss. "Boss, are you sure you didn't have the combination written down anywhere or anything like that?" Boss grunted. "Of course not! Us field hamsters never forget! We don't need to write down stuff like that." "Then the only explanation I can offer is that someone broke in using some kind of listening device so that they'd know when the tumblers tumbled," David said. "Huh?" Boss replied. David grabbed a cup from the table. "Let me show you."

David closed the safe door and spun the tumbler around, locking the safe. He then put the open end of the cup near the safe door and his ear on the other end. He listened intently through the cup as spun the tumbler around. About five minutes later, he stood up and opened the safe. "It's that easy," David said calmly. Boss grimaced. "It's things like that that make me not trust you. No normal ham should be able to open a safe like that." 

"I'm going to be honest with you, Boss," David said at last. "I don't appreciate the fact that you suspect me as the thief. I feel that as the newest and the most unfamiliar hamster, I'm being judged to hastily." Boss paced back and forth. "Well you have to admit, before you came, the only thing that would usually disappear was Oxnard's sunflower seed. Now we've got mass thieving, fires, and cracked safes, not to mention someone who can crack them. It's very suspicious, to say the very least." 

"I obviously joined the club at a bad time. It's just a co-incidence. If I hadn't joined, who would you have blamed all of this on?" David asked. Boss looked as if he thought about the question, but then shook his head. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't shown up! Stop trying to entrap me!" "Boss, let's just put it behind us and start over. I'll forgive you for accusing me, and you forgive me for whatever you need to forgive me of," David suggested. "No, I will not! As of tomorrow, I am going to tell everyone about you and your treachery!" Boss shouted. "Sorry Boss," David said Boss turned his back to David "Sorry about what? You're the one who...."

*Clunk*

"Sorry about that," David said as he placed the frying pan back on the table. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro because I'm not the one who thought of it. Someone else owns it, so don't sue me because I'm writing this, ok? I own David and Jimmy, his owner, though, because I thought of them. 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 7: Revelations

As of tomorrow, I am going to tell everyone about you and your treachery!" Boss shouted. "Sorry Boss," David said Boss turned his back to David "Sorry about what? You're the one who...."

*Clunk*

"Sorry about that," David said as he placed the frying pan back on the table.

Boss had been knocked unconscious! He quickly pulled some rope out of a drawer and tied Boss up. "Boss, no one can know that I'm trying to rob them blind until after the fact. Haven't you watched any good movies? Well, now that you're out, I won't have to hear your incessant whining." 

David propped Boss up by the door and got ready to drag him away. David had planned for this occurrence for awhile, and had built an underground tunnel under his human's front yard. That was where he would keep Boss, and eventually, everyone else's possessions. Once the robbery was complete, he would blindfold Boss, lead him back to the clubhouse, and then David would vanish into obscurity. It was the perfect plan, except for one thing. Someone was knocking at the clubhouse door.

David quickly rolled Boss under the oak table in the middle of the room and threw a tablecloth over the table. He checked to make sure you couldn't see anything through the tablecloth, then walked to the door. 

"Who is it?" he asked through the door. "It's Pashmina," the hamster on the other side replied. David slowly opened the door to see Pashmina standing in front of him. She was wearing pink mittens and her scarf was wrapped tightly around her. "I was hoping you were here," she said. "You weren't at your house, so I assumed this was where you'd be." "Uh oh, she knows where I live. It's kinda hard to fade into obscurity when you're hiding place has been found out," David thought to himself. 

"I've been dying to see you all week," Pashmina said. "You have?" David asked, hoping against hope that she wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say. "Yes, I was trying to find you to ask you if you'd be my "date" to the New Year's party tomorrow." she said, blushing. "Uh-oh," David said under his breath. "Well, I'm not sure whether I can go or not," he lied. "I've got lots of work to do at home, and my human likes to stay up late and watch the celebrations on TV," he said to her. 

Pashmina turned around and started walking towards the door. David almost breathed a sigh of relief, but she turned around. "Where's Boss?" she asked. David calmly looked at her and said, "He's out for a little while." She smiled. "Ok, talk to you tomorrow then, David." She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. David nearly jumped, but regained his composure in an instant. Pashmina walked out the door, closing it behind her. 

David sighed and slid into a chair. What was he going to do now? He had not been shown any feminine attention for a long time, but he couldn't let his feelings interfere with what he was going to do. He was going to rob the clubhouse when the time was right, and then he was going to disappear without a trace. But then, of course, there was now a witness. David yanked the tablecloth off of the table and rolled Boss towards the door. 

An hour later, Boss woke up. He lazily opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a tunnel...somewhere. He didn't know where he was, but he knew it wasn't one of his tunnels. He tried to stand, but noticed he was tied to a chair. Focusing his eyes, Boss noticed that it wasn't a tunnel, but a cave. It was about as big as Boss's bedroom, and was furnished in much the same way. Boss tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but they were tied to the chair he was sitting on. 

The door opened and David walked in. "What's the meaning of this? You can't keep me here!" Boss yelled. David looked away. "Calm down, Boss. It's only temporary until I steal every last item from the clubhouse." "So I was right about Christmas, wasn't I?" Boss asked. "Guilty as charged," David laughed. "And the safe?" "Yes, that was my doing as well." "How about the fire?" "No, that wasn't me. Sorry about that," David said. 

"David, why?" Boss asked. David turned to him. "Remember the fire at the pet store? I wasn't as young as I let on. It was about 3 years ago, about 2 months before my human Jimmy bought me. The fire started when the electric fan developed a short. The store's owner ran as soon as the fan ignited, leaving the animals to fend for themselves. I was in a cage 3 rows down from a girl hamster named Samantha. Her and me were a couple, just like Hamtaro and Bijou. The fan was right in front of her cage when it blew..." David started to weep and turned his head. 

Boss was near tears himself. He had felt pretty bad about losing Bijou to Hamtaro, but at least they were still friends. If Bijou had died, Boss would have been inconsolable. "But what does that have to do with trying to rob us?" Boss asked. David dried his eyes and turned back to Boss. "Ever since then, I've done my best to make every hamster I meet as miserable as I am." David bit his lip to regain composure, and then continued. "I don't want to physically hurt them, mind you, but taking everything they've worked so hard to earn is the next best thing. There isn't a hamster alive who should not feel my pain," David finished, just before he started crying again. 

"David, you don't have to do this. Rather than giving others your pain, why don't you let others share their happiness with you?" Boss said. He felt very bad for David, but he was still tied up. "That would work nicely, but I've tried life without Samantha, and the only time I feel good is when I'm making others feel bad. Boss, I am sorry. Under other circumstances, the two of us could have been great friends, but it's just not happening. I'm sorry." David walked out the door, leaving Boss tied to the chair. 

MEANWHILE!

Laura had brought Hamtaro over to Kana's house. Hamtaro was dying to see Bijou, but he couldn't get away from Laura. "Oh well," he thought, "At least I'll be able to see Oxnard." Laura and Kana were sitting on the couch talking about all kinds of things. Hamtaro wasn't really paying attention, but Oxnard was eating and he didn't want to disturb him. 

Hamtaro's ears perked up when he heard mention of his friend, David. "Yea, he's got a hamster named David. I didn't think that boys really cared for hamsters, but then again, Noel has a hamster," Kana had said. "Yea, I suppose you're right. So, when are you going to ask Jimmy on a date?" Laura teased. Kana blushed, and then acted indignant. "What makes you think I like him?" Kana asked. "Nothing," Laura laughed, "just the fact that every time I mention his name, you blush, even when the conversation has nothing to do with you." 

"Oxnard, are you done yet?" Hamtaro asked impatiently. "Krmp krmp, almost." Oxnard replied with a mouthful of seeds. Hamtaro wanted to go to the clubhouse badly, but Laura and Kana were sitting on the couch. Hamtaro sat down in despair. He knew that there probably wouldn't be anyone there except for Boss, but at least there'd be something to do other than eat and run on the whiz wheel. 

Knock knock! Someone was knocking on Kana's front door. Hamtaro's ears perked up and he turned to the door. Kana got up and answered it. "Yes? Oh, hi Jimmy. What're you doing here?" Kana asked shyly. "I was on my way to the ice rink and I was wondering if you wanted to go too," he said. Laura got up and went to the door as well. "Oh, I didn't know you had company," Jimmy said. "No, it's ok. We can all go," Kana suggested. Jimmy smiled and said, "Well, get ready. I'll be waiting right here." Kana smiled and closed the door. The two girls ran upstairs to get their skates.

"Oxnard, did you hear that? We can go to the clubhouse now!" Hamtaro said excitedly. Oxnard finished packing a seed into his mouth and turned around. "Well that's good," he said through a mouthful of food. "Do you mind if we go and pick up Bijou on the way?" Hamtaro asked. Oxnard said, "Sure, Hamtaro. That way you can go hand in hand." Hamtaro blushed, but pretended he hadn't heard him. 

The girls came running down the steps dressed warmly and carrying their skates in their bags. They opened the door and Jimmy got up off of the step. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Sure, we're ready when you are," Kana said. "Well, I'm ready," Jimmy said, "so let's go." The three of them walked out the door, closing it behind them. 

Relatively shortly after that, Hamtaro and Oxnard were on their way to Bijou's house. Looking into her window, the two of them saw Bijou fixing her ribbons. Hamtaro knocked on the window, and then he and Oxnard lifted it up. They slipped under and it closed behind them. "Hello boys," Bijou said. "Bijou, would you like to come to the clubhouse?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou smiled at him and said, "Sure I will. Let me just finish putting on my ribbons." 

Soon, they were on their way again. Hamtaro and Bijou were holding hands and leading the way, and Oxnard was holding his seed and bringing up the rear. Entering the door, they saw Pashmina, Stan, Dexter, and Howdy sitting around the table. "Hamha!" Hamtaro said. Everyone turned to look at them with solemn faces. "What is the matter?" Bijou asked. "Boss is missing," Dexter said calmly. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Plot Thickens!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Is that good enough to keep me from getting sued? I hope so... I own Jimmy and David, though, so don't steal them without asking me first, k?

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens!

"Boss is missing?" Oxnard asked. "Yes, he is. He's been missing all day. I came here earlier and David was here, but he said Boss was out. He hasn't been back all night," Pashmina explained. "This is horrible!" Bijou exclaimed. "We have to look for him!" "But Bijou, we don't even know where to begin. He could be anywhere in the world by now," Dexter said. 

Just then, David walked in. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you all here. Where's Boss?" he asked. "He's missing. He hasn't been here all day, not even after you left," Hamtaro explained. "Do you know where Bossman was going?" Stan asked. "I haven't the foggiest. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Maybe he'll be here for the party," David suggested. "Well for now, waiting is all we can do," Howdy sighed. 

Boss was doing his best to loosen his ropes, but they were tied a lot tighter than they felt. Just when he thought he was making progress, he found that the knot was doubled. Once he got that one out, he found a figure eight-knot. His paws were getting tired, so he decided to give it a break for awhile. He was also very bored, not to mention his growling stomach. 

Suddenly, the door opened. "Good afternoon, Boss," David said. "I know you're bored, hungry, and uncomfortable, but don't worry. By tomorrow afternoon, I'll have cleaned out the clubhouse and you'll be free to go." "I don't get it. Why release me when you're done?" Boss asked. "I don't see any reason to hold you. I just want to make sure no one is expecting me, thus ruining my plans," David explained. Boss sighed and squirmed in the chair. 

Hamtaro and Bijou were walking home. After a long day of helping the others try and locate Boss, they were both rather tired. "Hamtaro, do you think we will ever see Boss again?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro couldn't help but wonder about that. He though Boss would be back eventually, but this is something he had never done. "Hamtaro? Are you ok?" she asked. Hamtaro snapped back into reality. "Oh, sure, I'm fine," he laughed nervously. "I asked you a question. Do you think we'll find Boss?" she repeated. "Sure we will!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "We've been in tougher spots than this before...I think." 

Hamtaro thought about the problem while falling asleep. 'Boss has never done anything like this before,' he thought. 'I hope nothing bad happened to him.' Hamtaro rolled over and climbed out of his cage, careful to make sure that the door didn't slam too loudly and wake up Laura. He looked out the window. Tomorrow would be New Year's Eve. The little hamster didn't really understand the concept of a year, but he knew that it was a way of telling long periods of time. 

Hamtaro turned from the window, which was nearly frosted over. He almost felt jealous that Bijou showed such concern over Boss (although jealousy wasn't exactly something he understood either). It's not like he didn't feel the same way. He wanted to find Boss as much as the rest of them. He sighed and walked back to his cage. It's been an interesting few months since his birthday party. He couldn't help but smile when he thought back at the recent adventures he had had with his girlfriend. Hamtaro climbed back in and fell asleep. No sense worrying _and _being dead tired tomorrow. 

David woke up feeling refreshed. He knew that it would soon all be over. He would take his sorrows out on yet another unsuspecting group of hamsters. He wished there was some other way, but it was the only way to get rid of the gnawing feeling of loss in the back of his mind. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Boss anymore. Reluctant to untie Boss, David had to hand feed him his meals. 

"This is ridiculous! Isn't there a law about holding a small rodent against his will?" Boss shouted from his room. He sighed. There wasn't anyone out there. His only hope was if one of his friends came and saved him. He sighed again. "What are the odds of that happening?" he groaned. 

Hamtaro and Bijou were walking towards the lake hand in hand. "I'm so glad you wanted to go ice skating with me," Hamtaro said. "The ice should be thick enough now that we don't have to worry," Bijou replied. She squeezed Hamtaro's hand. "Hamtaro, I feel so happy being with you that I could dance!" Hamtaro grabbed her other hand. "Well what's stopping you?" he asked as he started to dance with her. "Oh, Hamtaro, you are so funny!" she laughed as she danced with him. They danced all the way to the lake. When they got there, they began to skate around, dancing and laughing all the while. 

David started walking towards the clubhouse. "Everything in the clubhouse will soon disappear without a trace, as will I," he said quietly. 

Hamtaro and Bijou continued to skate around on the frozen lake. They spun around in circles, holding onto each other. Suddenly, Hamtaro slipped and let go of Bijou. She fell over and landed on the ice, but he kept moving. "Bijou, help! I can't stop!" he cried. He slid all the way across the length of the lake and slammed face first into a small sapling. Bijou skated over to him quickly. "Hamtaro, are you alright?" she asked. "My...face...hurts..." he replied. She helped him up and they slowly skated back to the other side. "Let's go to the clubhouse for awhile while you warm up and recover," Bijou said softly. 

David opened the door to the clubhouse. He walked in slowly and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, except today Snoozer was sleeping on the top of the sliding board. David quickly snuck to the top of the slide and crammed Snoozer into his own sock/blanket. He tied the top securely and slid back to the bottom to begin his mission. Snoozer, being Snoozer of course, never woke up. 

David took everything he could fit into his bag and hauled it outside. He picked up another bag and started filling that. He was about halfway done with the clubhouse and had filled up 6 bags. He walked back in carrying an empty bag and a smile on his face. 

"Come on, we're here," Bijou said to Hamtaro, who was still half out of it. Bijou had helped him keep his balance on the way back. She opened the door and helped Hamtaro over to the couch, who had just slipped into unconsciousness. "What do you think you're doing?" David asked. Bijou jumped and turned to him. She hadn't noticed that he was standing there taking things off of the shelf and stuffing them into a big bag. "I'm helping Hamtaro. What are _you_ doing?" she asked. "Bijou, you know I can't lie to your beautiful French accent," David said. "I am stealing everything in this club." "But why?" Bijou asked. "Ask Boss someday. Meanwhile, you must never let the others know it was me," David said as he began walking towards Bijou. 

Bijou didn't stand still long. Wishing she could stay with Hamtaro but knowing she had to warn the others, she bolted for the door. By the time she got there, though, David had already blocked her path. He grabbed her arm tightly and she screamed. "Laissé allez de moi!" she shouted (I believe that translates to "Let go of me!" I used an online translator, so it may be wrong.). David twisted her wrist and she cried. "Don't wake up your boyfriend or else it'll be a lot harder on him than I am with you," David growled. Bijou fought tears, but managed to be quiet. 

David tied her up and set her on the oak table. "You won't get away with this," Bijou said, still nearly crying. "You watch too many cartoons. In real life, the villain has a fairly decent chance of getting away with it," David said as he filled up his last bag with the last of the clubhouse possessions. "That is not true!" she said, beginning to cry again. She was scared, but she couldn't do anything about it. Hamtaro had slipped into unconsciousness when she laid him on the couch, so he couldn't do anything either. 

David had thrown the bags onto a small sled and grabbed the ropes. He nestled Bijou in between the bags in the middle, partly to keep her warm, partly to keep her quiet as she continued to cry. He had blindfolded her so she could not see where they were going. He dragged the sled all the way to his human's front yard. He discreetly entered a tunnel and dragged the sled with him. He "parked" the sled and carried Bijou to a room. He opened the door and sat her on a chair. 

"You're a very cruel person, you know that?" she asked. "My dear Jewel, I'm not a person at all. I'm a hamster," David replied as he took off her blindfold. Bijou narrowed her eyes at him. "My name is not Jewel," she said angrily, tears welling up in her eyes again. "On the contrary, Bijou means Jewel in French," David said as he tied her to the chair. "I know that, but my name is Bijou, not Jewel!" Bijou cried. "Don't cry, it's not very becoming," David mock-soothed. 

David dragged the chair Bijou was tied to into another room. The door opened and Boss immediately shouted, "When's dinner? I'm starved!" Bijou turned around as much as she could. "Boss, is that you? We've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, still almost crying, but glad to see a familiar ham. Boss, on the other hand, lit up when he saw Bijou. "Bijou, am I glad to see you!" he said. David left the room and locked the door behind them. "Boss! How did you get into this horrible place?" She asked. "I suspect the same way you did," he sighed. 

Meanwhile, Hamtaro woke up back at the clubhouse. He had recalled some screaming, but he couldn't remember who it was or why they did it. He had been halfway unconscious when it had occurred. Then it hit him! Bijou had been screaming, but he recalled another voice. Hamtaro dug deep into his memory. "David? Was it you?" he asked himself. "It must have been him," he said. Hamtaro sat up and gasped in surprise! Everything in the entire clubhouse, besides the couch he was lying on and the oak table, was gone! 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Into the Belly of the Beast

Disclaimer: As of yet, I have not acquired the ownership rights of Hamtaro. When I finally do, I'll stop writing disclaimers, ok? I do happen to own David, the bad guy, and Jimmy, his human, though. Don't steal them without asking me, ok?

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 9: Into the Belly of the Beast

Hamtaro realized what must have happened, but he didn't want to believe it. Could David really have stolen everything, including Bijou? "I'd better investigate," Hamtaro said to himself

"Boss, I want to thank you for not staying mad at me and Hamtaro," Bijou said. Boss and Bijou were still tied to chairs in a locked room somewhere under David's human's front yard. They don't know exactly where they are, though. "It's OK, Bijou. I couldn't stay mad at you two anyway. I'm glad you're happy together," Boss sighed. He knew the old feelings were there, but he knew it was too late for him. "Don't worry Boss. Someday the right girl ham will come along and you two will live happily ever after. It will be so romantic, just like a fairy tale!" she said happily. Boss sighed. He was skeptical, but then, wasn't he always?

Hamtaro sniffed around the sled tracks. He had followed them all the way to a hole in David's front yard. "Should I go on in alone?" he asked himself. "No, it would be better if I went and got help. Safety in numbers, right?" 

Soon, Hamtaro was sneaking into Maxwell's bookstore. He saw Maxwell sitting on a table reading a book and nibbling on a sunflower seed. Hamtaro scurried up the leg of the table and onto the desk. Maxwell turned and asked, "Hamtaro? What are you doing here?" "Bijou's been ham-napped and the clubhouse has been cleaned out!" Hamtaro exclaimed. Maxwell jumped to his feet. "We've got to warn the others!" 

The word was passed around all afternoon from ham to ham. At the end of the day, Hamtaro, Cappy, Maxwell, Sandy, Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, Oxnard, Stan, Dexter and Howdy were at the clubhouse. "Everyone, we've got to rescue Bijou and get back our stolen stuff!" Hamtaro proposed. "Yes, but just how do you expect us to do that?" Dexter asked. Everyone let out a disappointed sigh. "He's right, ya know," Howdy said. "We do need a plan" 

"Bijou, are you as bored as I am?" Boss sighed. He'd been tied to the chair since this time yesterday, and there's not much that a tied up hamster that's locked in a room underground can do for fun. "Oui. I just wish my knight in shining armor would rescue me," she sighed with stars in her eyes. Boss wished he could be her knight in shining armor, but he knew that she wanted Hamtaro. Besides, he couldn't save her, being a captive himself. 

Everyone back at the clubhouse was silent. They were all thinking of ways they could rescue their friends, but none came to mind without putting everyone in great danger. "It's too solemn in here," Howdy said loudly. "What y'all need is a good joke! Here's one: What do you get when you cross an owl and a bungee cord?" "Howdy, shut up," Sandy snapped. Howdy looked hurt. "Sorry Howdy, but it's like, we need to rescue Boss and Bijou, ok?" Howdy sighed and nodded his head.

"Bijou, did you know I had a crush on you?" Boss asked. Bijou sighed and turned her head. "Oui, I knew it all along." Boss stared at her. "Why didn't you say something?" "Boss, I don't have a crush on you. I never did, so I did not see the point. Things would have gotten strange between us," Bijou replied. "Don't bring up the past, Boss. It will only hurt more that way." She turned to him and realized that she was right. For the first time since she could remember, Boss was crying openly. 

"Boss, why are you crying?" Bijou asked. "Because I love you!" Boss sobbed. "There there, Boss, it'll be OK," she soothed. Boss turned his head and said, "Sure, for you. You got the ham of your dreams, but I'm the one left holding the bag. Rejection is the worst part of love," Boss wailed. "Boss, I love you, but not in the same way that you love me. I love you as a friend, I respect you and care about you, but I don't love you like I love Hamtaro." At the mention of Hamtaro's name, Boss began crying harder. Bijou felt bad for him, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. 

The ham-hams decided that the best thing to do was to go straight into David's hideout and do what they could to rescue their friends, and take back their possessions of course. Hamtaro lead the way back to the hole he followed the sled tracks to. They went in single file, Hamtaro still leading the way. Pashmina had decided to stay back at the club with Penelope. That left Cappy, Maxwell, Sandy, Panda, Oxnard, Stan, Dexter and Howdy to go with Hamtaro. 

They each walked slowly, trying to stay as quiet as possible. They checked each door they came to, but they couldn't find anything. 

Boss was still crying his eyes out. Bijou was trying to console him, but nothing she said helped. Suddenly, Bijou heard a noise. "Boss, please be quiet. I think I heard something," she said. Boss tried to stop crying, but some sobs still broke through. Bijou listened intently to what she thought were footsteps and voices. "Boss, is it my imagination, or does it sound like someone is out there?" she asked. Boss listened carefully. His face lit up and he said, "Yes, it is! There are a lot of them! Maybe someone's come to rescue us!" he said. Boss and Bijou started yelling for help as loud as they could. 

"Do you hear that?" Hamtaro asked everyone. Everyone stopped and listened. "I think that someone out there is calling for help," Maxwell whispered. "Maybe it's Bijou and Boss," Oxnard said, trying to pretend to be brave in the face of danger. "You guys stay here, I'm going to check it out," Hamtaro said as he ran forward. He stopped in his tracks quite soon, though, for in front of him stood David. "So, you've finally come. Well, I've been waiting for you, and I am presently having Boss and Bijou moved to a safer location. Now let's deal with you, shall we?" David laughed. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the characters that are owned by people the people who own Hamtaro. I own David and Jimmy though, but you already knew that since they aren't on the TV show. 

Hamtaro's Greatest Adventure! Chapter 10: The Showdown

Hamtaro and David stared at each other. "David, why?" Hamtaro asked. "Ask Boss, if I let him leave this place," David replied. "David, please don't do this! Let them go and you can keep our stuff!" Hamtaro begged. David looked at him and laughed. "I was going to let them go after I had accomplished my mission, but then you found my home, so I can't let them go." 

Boss and Bijou were trying to hear the conversation outside their room when suddenly, the wall behind them opened up. The entire floor slid through the opening. "Boss, I'm scared," Bijou said nervously. "Well I can't say I'm not," Boss replied. The room they ended up in was dimly lit and cold. There was an old electric fan sitting on the far wall, circulating the air in the dark room. The wall to the other room slid shut behind them. 

"Please, let them go. They didn't do anything to you. We promise we won't bother you ever again!" pleaded Hamtaro. David looked at him angrily, but deep in his eyes you could detect sadness. "Hamtaro, you don't know what you're talking about. Please leave before I'm forced to do something I'll regret," David said calmly. Hamtaro glared at him angrily. "We're not leaving until we get what we came for; namely Boss and Bijou!" Everyone behind Hamtaro shouted out his or her agreement. 

David's anger returned again and he walked to a cabinet on the tunnel wall. He took out two sewing needles. He held one in his left paw and threw the other at Hamtaro's feet. It hit the ground and clattered over to him. "We will duel, and whoever wins gets to keep Boss, Bijou, and the clubhouse possessions," David said coldly. Hamtaro slowly bent over and picked up the needle. "If that's what it takes to save them, then I'm ready when you are!" Hamtaro said enthusiastically, although he had no clue how he was going to fight him. Everyone behind Hamtaro shouted at him, telling him not to risk himself. Hamtaro ignored them and got ready to defend himself. 

David rushed at Hamtaro with the needle/sword in front of him. Hamtaro backed away, turned, and quickly blocked the oncoming tip of the needle. "Not bad for a beginner," David taunted. "But let's see how you hold up to my full fury!" David swung madly at Hamtaro, who was having a hard time blocking each move. "No, please, stop!" panted the exhausted Hamtaro. 

David continued to swipe at Hamtaro. Hamtaro did a pretty good job of deflecting each blow, but he was exhausted, whereas David wasn't even sweating yet. "Don't you wish you had minded your own business?" David said between swings. "By the way," David said, turning to the others, "don't any of you over there think about trying to be a hero, or I'll go all out on poor little Hamtaro." While David had turned around to taunt the hapless audience, Hamtaro swung at David and cut his right paw with the very tip of the needle, sending pain through his entire arm and causing him to drop his sword. 

David clutched the wound and turned to Hamtaro with fire in his eyes. "That's it! Now Boss and Jewel will never see the light of day again!" David screamed furiously as he ran down the hall, still clutching his right paw. Hamtaro threw down his sword and ran after David. "Wait here! I'll be back soon!" Hamtaro called to the others. 

"David's girlfriend Samantha happened to be in a cage right in front of the fan when it exploded into a ball of fire. I feel so bad," Boss explained very solemnly. Bijou was beginning to cry. If she had known the story behind David's rage, maybe... The door burst open on their new room. The light that flooded into the hallway revealed that behind the fan lay another door. "You've suddenly outgrown your usefulness," David said as he walked into the room holding his right paw. 

Boss turned to Bijou, who likewise turned to Boss. "What do you mean?" Boss asked curiously. "I mean that Samantha isn't going to be the only hamster I know that's died in a fire," David said, biting his lip in rage. He walked over to the small fan, which was just big enough for a hamster's living room. David picked up the cord, unplugged the fan from the small socket, and began gnawing through the plastic insulation around the wire. He finished, plugged the fan back in, and then covered the hole in the insulation with dry leaves. "Sorry I can't stick around, but I'm sure you'll have a hot time," David said quietly. 

David turned the fan on and turned to walk out the door. The leaves began smoking just as he reached the door. David was about to walk out when Hamtaro jumped in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Hamtaro asked. David charged him, but Hamtaro shut the door in his face, which brought an abrupt halt to David's charge. Hamtaro opened the door again just in time to see the fan burst into flames. 

The other hamsters were waiting in the tunnel for Hamtaro to return. "Maybe he's engaged in mortal combat!" Cappy said excitedly. Everyone else shushed him. Cappy sweatdropped and turned around. 

Hamtaro and David were struggling with each other. David was obviously winning, but Hamtaro was desperate to rescue Boss and Bijou from the flames. "David, please!" Hamtaro begged, nearly in tears. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" David laughed maniacally. "David, don't do this!" Boss shouted. "After all these years, let go of your pain! What do you think Samantha would say if she knew you were doing this?" 

David stopped moving instantly. Memories flashed into his head from that day. He imagined (all too realistically) what Samantha would do and say if she had found out what he had done. "Would a tragedy like that really have to be repeated?" he asked himself. Hamtaro rolled out from under David and set to work untying Bijou. "David, I'll take care of Bijou and Boss, you tell the others out in the tunnel to escape," Hamtaro told him. David slowly rose in a trance-like state and walked out the door. 

"Someone's coming!" Howdy said. Everyone turned to see David run down the hall. "Run! Get out! There's a fire! Hamtaro, Boss, and Bijou are fine and will be with you shortly, but you need to escape to safety!" David commanded. The others looked at him skeptically, but when they saw the smoke, they decided they had better leave. 

When David returned, he found that Hamtaro had managed to untie Boss and Bijou. "Ok, now let's get out of here!" Boss shouted. He ran for the door and down the hallway, leaving the others in the dust. "He sure knows how to make an exit," David said, sweatdropping. "Whatever happened to ladies first?" Bijou asked. 

Just then, the door collapsed! "Oh no! We're trapped in here with the fire!" Hamtaro shouted. "No, there's another door on the far wall," David said over the fire. He led them through the flames to the opposite wall. The door was locked with a combination, and David set to work on it right away. The flames drew closer and closer, and Bijou began to cry. "Don't worry Bijou, we'll soon be out," Hamtaro soothed. 

Soon, David opened the door and to Hamtaro and Bijou's surprise, there was a basket with at least a dozen balloons tied to it! "The basket's only big enough for two," David said, "so I'll stay here and you two go." "We can't leave you here! You have to come with us!" Hamtaro said. David walked towards the balloon, Hamtaro and Bijou right behind him. He suddenly turned around and shoved them both into the basked. He bit through the mooring ropes and the basket floated straight up! 

"David! No, we have to save him!" Hamtaro said, leaning over the edge of the basket. Bijou pulled him back in. "Do not worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine," Bijou said. The balloon floated up into a long tunnel. At the top of the tunnel was an opening. When the balloon reached the opening, they floated through and noticed the opening was a knothole in a tree. 

"It's nighttime already?" Oxnard asked as the hamsters climbed out of the hole in the yard. "Don't forget," Maxwell said, "we've been in there for hours. And besides, we didn't get here until it was just about dark anyway." Just as Maxwell had finished explaining, Boss ran up behind them. "I'm here guys!" Boss laughed, happy to be free again. "Where are Hamtaro and Bijou?" Dexter asked. "They should be right behind me," Boss replied. They stared into the tunnel, which was now thick with smoke. "Uh-oh," Boss said under his breath. "Wait, look!" exclaimed Sandy. She pointed into the air and when every-ham looked, they saw Hamtaro and Bijou in a basket tied to balloons floating in the air! Everyone cheered as Hamtaro and Bijou floated over them. 

"Hamtaro, thank you for coming to save me," Bijou said. They were now floating over the city. Fireworks were beginning to go off, as it was just after midnight, New Year's Day. It was very romantic. "Hamtaro, I love you." "Bijou, I love you too." And the two of them kissed as the fireworks were bursting in the background. Hamtaro blushed but Bijou only smiled and said, "Of course, don't you know that you're supposed to kiss someone you care about on New Year's Day?" "Heke?" Hamtaro asked. The balloon ride continued over the city, fireworks in the background and 2 hamsters holding each other in the foreground. 

Jimmy was sitting on his bed watching his TV. He was half-awake and rather depressed. He couldn't find David anywhere all day. Jimmy presumed that David had gotten out of his cage and ran somewhere in the house, but after a thorough examination, it appeared the hamster must have gotten outside in the below freezing temperatures…

"I haven't cried in a long time, and I don't intend to start now," Jimmy said. He watched the New Years countdown on TV, wishing that his hamster would return. "These parties never suited me anyway," he said, turning the TV off. He flipped the light switch off and lay down. Just as he was closing his eyes, he saw something move across the floor. He leaned over the edge of his bed and his heart leapt! David was running for his cage! "There you are," Jimmy said, scooping him up. "I've been so worried." David quickly nestled into Jimmy's hands to show his affection, happy for the first time in a long time. Jimmy lowered him into his cage. "Don't you ever do that again!" he scolded happily. David nestled himself into his wood chips and went to sleep. Shortly thereafter, Jimmy fell asleep too. 

THE END...

Thank you for reading this story! I'm glad I had a fanbase throughout my writing. This was probably my first successful fanfic that I've actually published. I would like to thank all of the compliments I got in my reviews and apologize for not thanking you sooner. I meant to put a note of thanks at the end of each chapter, but I've got a horrible short-term memory. I should probably shut up now and write some more fiction. Perhaps a sequel to this story? Only time will tell. Just keep yourself wary, because you never know when another fic by Evil Dr. Reef will pop up...


End file.
